


Little Snake

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Virgil, Fluff, Little Deceit, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Deceit has a rough week and needs to relief some stress. Virgil is there to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 186





	Little Snake

Deceit laid on his bed after a rough week. He could feel himself slipping and was fighting it. He needed to… do something. There were things to be done and people to see. His mind was already reverting to that of a child, wanting nothing more than someone here to take care of him, maybe cuddle with him. He wrapped himself up in his blanket and wished for the pacifier that was in his closet. He could get it, but that was across the room and he was too little to get it himself.

His head shot up when he heard a knock on his door. His heart sank as he remembered why he didn’t get to do this very often. This was how it always went, he would slip into the headspace and then someone would need him for something or other. He sighed and went to the door, opening it to find Virgil standing on the other side. He leaned against the door frame and looked Virgil up and down. 

“Yes?”

Virgil sighed and curled in on himself a little more. Deceit could feel himself slipping again and fought against it. Virgil knew, seeing as he was his daddy when he was little, but it was obvious that Virgil needed him to be big right now. Virgil then took a deep breath in and stood up straight. 

“We, as in the light sides, would like you to join us for movie night. If you want to”

Deceit perked up and pushed off the door frame. He would love to join them for movie night, they didn’t invite him very often, but he was still fighting to be big. Virgil was the only other side that knew about Deceit’s regressing. He weighed the pros and cons of the situation, taking into account how hard he was fighting, and sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to sit through a movie and not regress, especially if it wound up being a Disney movie. Virgil looked in his eyes at the sigh. 

“I would love to join you all for movie night”

It wasn’t completely a lie, but it gave Virgil his answer. Virgil nodded and turned to go back to the living room. Deceit shut his door again and went to his closet. He got the pacifier and laid back on his bed, wrapping himself up again with the pacifier in his mouth. He scrolled on his phone as he regressed again and felt himself relax for the first time that week. 

Part of him wanted Virgil to come back and just cuddle with him, but he didn’t want to ruin his time with the others. He had done this by himself plenty of times before Virgil even knew, so it shouldn’t matter whether the other side was with him or not. He sighed as he continued to scroll, grabbing his stuffed snake and hugging it to his chest. 

He locked his phone, setting it next to him on the mattress with a sigh. He really wanted Virgil here so he could cuddle up with him and just sleep. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He jumped when a knock sounded on his door. He took the pacifier out of his mouth and hid it under one of his pillows. The stuffed snake being put back under the bed where he had gotten it. He then got up and opened the door to see Virgil once again on the other side. 

“Yes?”

“The others really want you at movie night”

Deceit sighed, he wanted to be there since this didn’t happen often, but he knew he couldn’t. His mind already slipping, knowing Virgil was safe to regress around. 

“I will be there”

Virgil sighed and gave him a blank look.

“Will you at least tell me why you won’t come to movie night?”

Deceit felt himself slip before he even had the chance to try and fight against it. He brought his thumb up to his mouth, chewing on the nail. He knew he could tell Virgil, but he didn’t want to take him away from the others. He could be little by himself and it would be okay. Virgil continued to look at him and he looked to the floor. 

“Hasn’t been rough week, daddy”

He heard the sharp inhale as it clicked. He looked up to see concern on Virgil’s face. 

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner, little snake?”

Deceit curled in on himself and let out a small whine. He should’ve gone to him as soon as he felt himself regressing, but he hadn’t wanted to bother the other. He should’ve told him when he came to get him for movie night the first time, but hadn’t wanted to take him away from the others. He _still_ didn’t want to take him away from the others. He felt arms wrap around him and that’s when he noticed he was crying. 

“Hey, hey, shush, little snake. Daddy’s here. You’re not in trouble”

“Don’t need you”

He let Virgil lead him to the bed, being pulled onto it so he could cuddle with him. Deceit heard his door close. He laid his head on Virgil’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“Where’s your snake? Your paci?”

“Not under bed. Not under pillow”

Virgil smiled at him and grabbed the pacifier from under the pillow. He held in front of Deceit, who took it into his mouth with a happy little noise. He then snapped, causing the stuffed snake to appear on the bed. Deceit grabbed in, hugging it to his chest again. He was truly relaxed for the first time this week, being able to take a deep breath for the first time in days. He hadn’t known how much he needed this until that moment. He felt a hand in his hair and his eyes fluttered closed. 

He heard Virgil typing on his phone and looked up at him. Virgil then locked his phone and set it beside him, looking back down at Deceit. Deceit gave him a questioning look and Virgil smiled at him. 

“I just told Logan you weren’t feeling well so I wouldn’t be back out there”

He looked down and felt the guilt of pulling him away start to encompass him. The hand in his hair started moving again and brought his attention back. He looked back up and saw nothing but love in Virgil’s eyes. Virgil placed a kiss on his forehead. Deceit laid his head back down on his chest and let out a sigh. He wanted so badly to say how he felt, but they hadn’t done that while he was big yet. 

“Little snake”

He lifted his head and looked at him again. 

“I love you”

“I don’t love you too, daddy”

Virgil let out a chuckle and Deceit laid his head back down. He let himself be lulled by the movement of the hand in his hair and the sound of Virgil’s heartbeat. He soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
